Ice Blue
by pseudoswitch
Summary: A Destiel rewrite of Frozen. Dean and Prince Castiel have been friends for some time, but after an incident in their youth, which Dean knows nothing about, they have grown apart. When Dean remembers why, will he be able to face his love? Pairing- Destiel


Dean had known Prince Castiel for a very long time. They had practically grown up together, although Dean was a few years younger than the prince. Dean's father was a hunter, and the Royals of Arendelle were grateful to have his produce to trade and consume themselves.

Dean's mother had died due to an unexpected and devestating housefire, when he was a child. Growing up, Dean had learned how to make rugs and clothes from almost all of the wild animals that lived both in and around the pretty town.

He knew how to hunt and defend himself, but still managed to be calm and fairly sophisticated. He would never wear a suit, and didn't really bother with his hair, yet he always looked in place.

Castiel had a loving family, a mother and a father, both of whom loved him dearly.

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, or unusual at all.

But there was a very unusual element to the Prince.

...

A pebble hit the window, causing the young Prince to awake from peaceful dreams. He yawned, and got up, to look out the window.

"Hey, Cas!"

The voice of his best friend drew him to look down, into the courtyard of his family's castle.

Castiel opened the window and gazed at Dean, sleepily, wondering whether or not to join the young boy in whatever antics were going to take place. But it was so late...

"Dean, what are you doing? Go back to bed!" Castiel was too tired to play, and yet felt guilty when Dean's face fell a little.

"But the sky's awake! So I'm awake, so we have to _play"_

"Go to sleep" With that, Castiel shut the window, much to Dean's disappointment. Castiel turned around, and was about to enter the warm world of his bed when another pebble hit the window.

He opened it again, and this time, Dean was prepared.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?"

Castiel was tired, but... _snowman. Dean. Dean and snowmen._

He smiled down at the dirty-blonde haired boy he cared for so much. Then he grabbed his coat and made his way down to the yard, being as quiet as possible, so as not to wake the King and Queen.

Dean was overjoyed to see the young prince, hair sticking every which way.

"Do the magic, do the magic!", he squealed, delighted to play with his best friend.

Castiel rubbed his fingers together, and rolled his hands over one another, as a blue light begain to glow between his hands.

A snowball formed, glistening white and sparkling in the moonlight. He threw it into the cold air, and a small snowstorm fell and covered the courtyard floor.

Dean was smiling like a Hallowe'en pumpkin, and danced around in the frosty shower.

"This is amazing!", he yelled, his arms thrown skywards in amazement.

Castiel stomped his foot, and ice spread outwards, covering the courtyard floor. Dean slid along, almost lost his balance and giggled, unable to take his eyes off his magical friend.

Castiel conjured more snow, the courtyard beginning to fill with the cold white substance, which further enthralled Dean. Castiel smiled at his excited friend and began work on what drew him from the enticing realm of slumber in the first place, puffing two large snowballs into existence, along with two smaller 'feet' and stood back as Dean rushed over, snow in his little arms.

Dean put the final misshapen ball of snow on the two large ones that resided on the floor, thanks to Castiel's handiwork.

Cas thought for a second, unsure what else to add...

Soon enough, the snowman had two coal eyes, a carrot nose and stick hands, the odd shape of the head adding the features of the mouth. Castiel smiled at Dean before turning the snowman to face his friend.

"Hi, my name is Olaf and I like warm hugs" Castiel was pleased when he saw Dean's face light up and he ran to hug the cuddly snowman.

"I love you Olaf", he chirped, his eyes, for some reason, finding Castiels, and a slight blush, for some reason, finding his face.

They began gliding across the ice, all three, propelled by Castiel's glittering blue magic, both Dean and Castiel laughing and giggling, Olaf with a smile permanently etched on his frozen white face.

Dean started climbing the forming snowdrifts, and found a high one to jump off.

"Catch me!", he squealed, leaping from one snowy hill. Castiel replied by creating another pile of snow for the green-eyed boy to land on.

"Gotcha" Castiel smiled proudly. He'd never willingly let any harm come to his Dean... wait... _his?_

Never mind, Dean was about to fearlessly jump from this peak, so Castiel sent another drift, then another, then another, Dean jumping faster and faster. Castiel was beginning to loose control, and panic.

"Slow down!" Castiel, panicking fully now, slipped while turning and his magic was sent not towards the ground, but towards Dean. The shimmering light struck Dean's brown- blonde head and he fell, knocked out by the magic.

Fear gripped Castiel's heart, and he rushed to the young boy.

"Dean!" Castiel's voice was shrill in anxiety, and he hugged Dean, tears forming in his now-icy blue eyes. Spikes formed from the walls and floor, growing from the ice and snow, one impaling the snowman.

"Mama!" Castiel found his voice amongst the fear of what may have happened.

"Papa!"

Banging noises came from the door, which burst open, and the King and Queen rushed over, while noting the frozen courtyard, despite the Summer weather.

"Castiel.. what have you done?This is getting out of hand", the King knelt beside the fallen boy, and layed a hand on his hair, where a bright white streak had appeared, contrasting with the slightly brownish blonde.

The Queen picked Dean up, and looked at him carefully.

"It was an accident... I'm sorry", Castiel's voice broke, and he found it impossible to take his eyes off Dean's face, so peaceful in tragedy.

"He's ice cold", the Queen stateed, a more concerned look growing on her face.

"I know where we have to go", Castiel's father's voice was grim as he ushered everyone back inside.


End file.
